


Unbroken

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Broken, Gen, Two Shot, Unbroken
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Mila siempre se había mostrado tal y como era: una risueña mujer decidida; le desconcertaba la debilidad que sus compañeras mostraban tan a la ligera y no podía evitar pensar que se rompían con demasiada facilidad. Mila no esperó que una noticia enviada como mensaje de texto la arruinara de un momento al otro. Y tampoco esperó recibir consuelo de un bonito extranjero de ojos como el vino y anillo dorado en el dedo anular derecho.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~...-entonces... ¿me veía muy patética cuando me encontraste?-No..., no te veías patética, ni ridícula..., mucho menos estúpida.-Débil.-Sí..., débil, frágil...-Rota.-No, rota no, Mila, no.-¿Cómo se ve una persona rota, Yuuri?... ¿cómo luce alguien roto si no es como la mierda que debiste haber apreciado sentada contra esos casilleros en el estadio?





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri!!! On Ice no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadoras: Sayo Yamamoto y Kubo Mitsuburo. Y del estudio de animación MAPPA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri!!! On Ice no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadoras: Sayo Yamamoto y Kubo Mitsuburo. Y del estudio de animación MAPPA.

_I will not walk away_

* * *

 

El día había ido bien, muy bien,  _demasiado_ bien. Era decir, Mila había clavado todos sus saltos al primer intento, había repetido su secuencia de pasos tres veces seguidas sin equivocarse, habla recibido una felicitación tanto de su entrenador como de la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico: Viktor Nikiforov, había reaccionado rápido atrapando la botella de su compañero de pista Georgi Popovich y había atrapado a Yuri Plisetsky mientras el mismo miraba fijamente su teléfono celular, mensajeándose con alguien que Mila estaba segura de conocer... Sí, había sido un día demasiado perfecto, y quizá la pelirroja debió esperar que alguna mala noticia llegara para arruinarlo pero jamás, nunca de los nunca, podría haber adivinado de qué forma le llegaría, mucho menos cuál sería la mala nueva.

Mila era la última en los vestidores, ya todos se habían ido y ella se disponía a hacer lo mismo, habiendo terminado de amarrar sus zapatillas deportivas y con sus patines y resto de equipo en su bolsa respectiva, cuando su teléfono vibró y parte de un mensaje se desplegó en la pantalla bloqueada.

Mila se estiró bien antes de tomar el teléfono y leer el mensaje, abriendo mucho los ojos y desbloqueando el aparato a velocidad casi sobrehumana.

_No te alarmes, por favor, hija._

_< <No.>>_

_Existe la posibilidad de que aún esté viva, no perdamos las esperanzas._

_< <No,no.>>_

_El avión se estrelló hace veinte minutos y ya han enviado helicópteros para que revisen y rescaten a los sobrevivientes. Mila, por favor, llámame en cuanto leas esto, o a tu padre._  
_Te amamos, cariño._

_< <No,no,no,no...>>_

_—_ Nana no... —susurró Mila, apretando el teléfono tan fuerte entre sus dedos que llegó a crujir, y a la dueña no podía importarle menos—, nana no... nana no...  _babushka_  no...

Mila tragó grueso y se dispuso a llamar a su madre, sus manos temblando tanto que ni haciendo uso de ambas logró marcar correctamente antes de que un largo minuto hubiera transcurrido. Mila maldijo el no tener guardado los números de sus progenitores, porque se los sabía de memoria y para no olvidar se tenía que practicar...Esperó y esperó durante cinco timbres, y nada. Colgó y volvió a tratar, siendo recibida por la casilla de voz una, dos, tres veces. Probó con su padre y lo mismo ocurrió. Las manos de la pelirroja temblaban cada vez más, y pronto no eran solo sus manos, o sus brazos; sino sus piernas, vientre, cabeza, toda Mila temblaba y sentía la garganta seca, la respiración pesada y los dedos entumecidos.

_< <Cálmate>> _se ordenó a sí misma, << _cálmate, cálmate, Mila. Ella estará bien, babushka estará bien... Solo... >>_

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y contestó de inmediato, rogando por oír buenas noticias de parte de su madre o de su padre.

_—_ Dime que está bien, por favor —rogó sin tan siquiera esperar oír una sola palabra de cualquiera que fuese el padre que tuviera al otro lado de la línea—, por lo que más quieras... dime que está viva o no digas nada...

El silencio le respondió.

Los ojos azules de la chica se anegaron en lágrimas.

_—¿Mila?_ —y la preocupada voz de Yuuri Katsuki se oyó, calmando el corazón de Babicheva durante unos segundos—. _¿Estás bien?_

—Lo siento —dijo Mila, su voz medio estrangulada e intentando desesperadamente parecer normal—, estoy esperando una llamada. Nos vemos.

_—Es—_ colgó y miró fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono, por si su madre o su padre hubieran intentado contactar con ella durante los preciados segundos que gastó con el prometido del emperador.

_Nada._

No muy segura de si era una buena o una mala señal, hizo un segundo intento de entablar conversación telefónica con sus padres, y luego un tercero y un cuarto y una quinto.

_< <Está viva. Está viva. Ella es fuerte, babushka es fuerte y prometió pasar el resto del año contigo...>>_

Hizo un sexto intento y luego un sétimo.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando el número y nombre de Viktor Nikiforov apareció en la pantalla y presionó el botón rojo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tres intentos más y maldijo en voz alta, tomando su bolso y marchando a la salida, echa un manojo de nervios, miedo y mantras positivos que se suponía debían animarla y no desesperarla como estaba ocurriendo.

Mila estaba a solo un metro de la salida cuando su teléfono saltó a sonar y ella contestó, abriendo la boca...

_—C-Casi..._ —la voz quebrada de su padre le dio la terrible noticia con apenas esa palabra—, _casi... si no hubiera... sino..._ —el padre de Mila sorbió por la nariz—, _si no hubiera protegido a esa niña pequeña... Mamá no... mamá..._

Las lágrimas corrían libres por el rostro de Babicheva cuando la conciliadora voz de su madre le preguntó si estaba de camino a casa.

_—C-Casi —_ Mila se obligó a escupir la palabra con firmeza y falló miserablemente, apretando los párpados, queriendo dejar de llorar—, estoy... estoy en la puerta del... del estadio...

_—Quédate ahí_ —comandó su madre—. _Pasaré por ti en media hora, ¿has entendido?_

Mila asintió, ausente, y después sacudió la cabeza y peleó con su lengua para poder decir "entendido".

_—Te quiero, cariño —_ murmuró su progenitora.

_—_ También te quiero, mamá —susurró Mila, esperado a que la mujer mayor cortara para poder dejar que su brazo cayera, y con él, su teléfono, y no se suponía que pasaría de su palma pero la fuerza en sus dedos falló y el pedazo rectangular de tecnología se resbaló y terminó impactando contra el duro suelo, cubierto por blancas baldosas, fragmentando la delicada pantalla.

Mila observó su teléfono con sus ojos azules todavía botando líquido salado y de pronto sintió ira. El dolor seguía ahí y no se marcharía pronto mas el sentimiento predominando ahora era rabia, frustración e  _ira._

—¿¡Un mensaje de texto?! —Chilló—, ¿¡con un mensaje de texto me avisa sobre la probable muerte de la madre de su esposo y  _después_ recién se digna a llamarme?! ¡Y ni siquiera ella, no! —elevó más la voz—, oh, no... ¡Mamá está  _demasiado_ atareada consolando a toooodos los malditos otros familiares de los difuntos así que es mi padre, el hijo de la muerta quien debe llamar a su triste hija, al borden del llanto, para avisarle! ¡El padre y no la madre! —llevando sus manos a sus cabellos y tirando de los mismos, pateó su teléfono con tanta fuerza como pudo, arrojando del mismo modo su bolso deportivo con violencia ciega hacia otro lado y regresando sobre sus pasos a los vestidores.

—El padre y no la madre —gruñó, golpeando el primer casillero sobre el que posó los ojos con la palma derecha abierta—, el padre y no la madre— repitió, chocando ahora con el puño cerrado—, ¡el padre y no la madre! —increpó, los dos puños en esa ocasión—, ¡EL PADRE Y NO LA MADRE! —gritó, pateando el casillero de abajo y chillando como acto seguido, repitiendo la acción una y otra y otra vez.

—El padre y no la madre, el padre y no la madre, el padre y no la madre... no la madre... no la madre.... —Mila tragó grueso, sin dejar de mover su mano derecha convertida en puño contra el inocente casillero grisáceo metálico, que ya estaba bastante abollado–nada a comparación de su compañero inferior– ya no lloraba, tenía los ojos rojos, los nudillos lastimados y la rodilla le dolía, mas no era suficiente, todavía estaba enojada, todavía quería golpear y patear cosas, quería destruir, necesitaba desahogarse sin importar cuánto se hiriera en el proceso. Porque ella era fuerte y las muestras de debilidad eran patéticas. Mila Babicheva no podía ser patética.

Pegó la frente del casillero abollado e inspiró hondo, las motitas de pintura que se habían desprendido del metal al momento de los golpes ingresaron a su sistema y Mila tosió. Tosió y tosió para liberar sus pulmones del dañino elemento y continuó tosiendo hasta que su garganta dolió, por puro capricho.

—Ja... —Mila carraspeó, tragando con dificultad antes de resoplar y posar sus dos palmas sobre la superficie casi lisa del metal contra el que tenía apoyada la frente— jaja... —una diminuta risa—, jajaja... —que poco a poco creció y creció y creció hasta transformarse en una carcajada, pero no una carcajada limpia y refrescante como las que tan bien caracterizaban a la pelirroja, no. No en esa ocasión. Esa se trataba de una risa hueca, desesperada y lastimosa. Una risa rota. Una risa que regresó a ser llanto, lágrimas de impotencia, de desesperación y de odio. Odio a su madre, a su padre, a su ahora difunta abuela paterna y a sí misma. A su madre por no ser el prototipo clásico de lo que una madre debía ser: mujer abnegada al cuidado de casa, de su pareja y de sus hijos; la odió por la misma razón por la que llevaba una vida admirándola, enorgulleciéndose y deseando seguir sus pasos; odio a su padre por ser exactamente el prototipo de hombre perfecto: un hombre abnegado a su esposa e hija, siempre dispuesto a escuchar, a reír, a bromear, un hombre sensible... quizá demasiado sensible..., malditamente demasiado sensible que no se había obligado a mantener la compostura al menos hasta después de hablar por teléfono con su única hija; odio a su abuela por el simple hecho de haber muerto, renegó del gran corazón que la anciana siempre tuvo y por la abnegada forma que tuvo de sacrificarse con tal de que las posibilidades de que una niña que nada tenía que ver con ella ni con su familia viviera, recriminó porque ya no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho... y se odió a sí misma porque, a fin de cuentas, no era sino otra niñita débil y patética, una pobre tonta que andaba por la vida sonriendo y riendo y pasándola bien como si todo estuviera bien cuando  _no_ era así en lo absoluto, se odió por pensarse mejor que el resto de sus compañeras y contrincantes, quienes muchas veces lloraban o se mostraban decaídas ante una derrota cuando ella se limitaba a retroalimentarse de sus fracasos para así no cometer los mismos errores y aplaudía con energía las victorias ajenas, llegando incluso a vitorear, porque esa otra persona verdaderamente lo merecía. Pero, ¿ahora? ¿Quién o qué merecía qué?

—Al diablo —escupió la pelirroja, empujándose a sí misma y dando media vuelta—, ya está muerta y no va a volver. Lo mejor es que me limpie la cara antes de que mamá llegue y me vea echa un jodido desastre.

Y, sí, dijo eso, pero en lugar de avanzar, retrocedió, pegando su espalda de los casilleros y dejándose deslizar lentamente hasta acabar sentada en el piso.

Mila elevó la cabeza, su mirada chocando con el alargado par de focos casi sobre su cabeza.

—Al diablo —repitió—, que venga y me vea echa mierda —sonrió de medio lado—, no me importa.

Bajó la cabeza, recogió las piernas y las abrazó contra su pecho, enterrando el rostro entre estas y cerrando los ojos.

<< _Me da igual >> _pensó, desecha. << _Completamente igual. >>_

Le pareció escuchar una voz a la lejanía, minutos más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del sueño. ¿O sería la de la locura? Fuese como fuese, no miró atrás y avanzó, adentrándose en la inconsciencia.

 


	2. Unbroken

_If we stay together we will be Unbroken._

* * *

 

Mila frunció el ceño y lanzó un manotazo, abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando un quejido masculino llegó como respuesta.

—¡Tú! —saltó la pelirroja, erizándose ante la mirada marrón rojiza perteneciente a Yuuri Katsuki.

—Yo —murmuró el afectado, sobando su pierna con algo de fuerza. Suavizó su expresión ante la desorientada mirada azulada y suspiró—. Mila...

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —la chica frunció el ceño y se incorporó, apenas notando que no estaba más en el estadio—, ¿dónde...?

—Departamento de Viktor —respondió Yuuri—, y no lo sé... cuando llegué estabas sola, en el piso... recogí tu bolso al entrar, pero pude encontrar tu celular...

—No importa —soltó Babicheva, recordando que el teléfono había salido volando gracias a su potente patada—, de todos modos probablemente no es más que basura ahora mismo —ella habló con enfado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el japonés.

—Mila...

—Gracias —declaró ella, adelantándose y deslizando la fina sábana con la que Yuuri la había cubierto. Estaban en la habitación de la pareja que allí vivía y Mila se sintió como una intrusa, pese a que uno de los miembros estaba a su lado y era obvio que la había traído consigo—. Ya debo irme.

—Espera, por favor —Yuuri no intentó detenerla con acciones, mas su tono de voz bastó para que Mila girara de nueva cuenta en su dirección, ya al borde de la amplia cama—, no es buena idea que salgas, una fuerte lluvia empezó hace unos minutos y por lo que pude notar va a convertirse en una tormenta en cualquier momento.

—En ese caso, definitivamente tengo que irme.

El teléfono de Katsuki empezó a sonar y Yuuri lo pegó a su oreja tras contestar, compartiendo un par de vocablos con quien fuera su prometido antes de extenderle el teléfono a la pelirroja.

—Viktor quiere hablar contigo.

Con un mal presentimiento, Mila aceptó el aparato y lo pegó a su oreja.

—Diga.

—Tu madre me pidió que cuide de ti hasta que la tormenta pase, osea hasta mañana —Viktor suspiró y a Mila no le costó nada adivinar el plan que acababa de frustrar sin intención alguna—, por favor, no le causes problemas a Yuuri, ¿de acuerdo?

Mila sabía que Viktor estaba bromeando, a menos que su madre hubiera puesto al tanto al platinado del reciente deceso de la madre de su esposo... cosa que perfectamente sería capaz de hacer, mas se arriesgaría a suponer que no había sido el caso.

—¿O qué? —dijo entonces, sonriendo ligeramente—, ¿el emperador me mandará encarcelar?

—Oh, no —Mila suspiró aliviada en su fuero interno; su madre no había abierto la boca—, solo te privaré de admirar a la mayor belleza exótica en Rusia.

Mila miró de reojo hacia Yuuri Katsuki.

—Me aseguraré de tomarle una fotografía si se queda dormido —prometió, con todas las intenciones de crear un malentendido.

—Bien —soltó Viktor, antes de comprender—, espera, ¿qué?

—No, Viktor, no voy a intentar besar a tu prometido si se duerme...

Katsuki enrojeció y Viktor se quejó, pero Mila ya había cortado antes de que Nikiforov terminara. Le devolvió el teléfono a su dueño y sonrió.

—Mentí, así que no vayas a dormirte.

Yuuri enrojeció un poco más y le ofreció un té.

—Por favor —aceptó Mila.

El japonés precedió a la rusa fuera de la habitación y hacia la cocina, siendo interceptados por el alegre caniche color canela, quien fue primero hacia la invitada para después centrarse en su segundo amo.

Yuuri puso agua a calentar y se sentó frente a Mila en la pequeña mesa ubicada en mitad de la cocina, Makkachin a su lado y esperando ser mimado. Pero no sería así en esa ocasión.

—Huh —Mila clavó la mirada en el mantel blanco sobre la madera plana, o en sus uñas, daba lo mismo—, entonces... ¿me veía muy patética cuando me encontraste?

—No —Yuuri no vaciló al responder, y eso sorprendió en gran medida a Mila, tan acostumbrada a ver al mayor titubear—, no te veías patética —aseguró—, ni ridícula— agregó antes de que la pelirroja abriera la boca—, mucho menos estúpida.

—Débil —espetó Babicheva.

—Sí —afirmó Yuuri y azul rey subió a clavarse en marrón rojizo—, débil, frágil...

—Rota —resopló la fémina.

—No —Yuuri negó, marrón rojizo fijándose exclusivamente en azul rey y dándole una sensación de importancia inmerecida a la pelirroja a la par de pequeñez—, rota no, Mila, no.

Mila frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

—Lo digo muy enserio —insistió Yuuri—, no te veías como una persona rota.

—¿Cómo se ve una persona rota, Yuuri? —Katsuki enarcó las cejas ante la ironía en la voz de la chica, o ante el uso de su nombre de pila y nada más—, ¿cómo luce alguien roto si no es como la mierda que debiste haber apreciado sentada contra esos casilleros en el estadio?

—Mila —empezó Yuuri, mas la aludida continuó hablando como si él no lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Acaso una persona rota no es aquella que ha derramado lagrimas hasta cansarse, aquella que ha buscado un escape fácil del dolor interior generándose uno exterior aún peor, aquella que odia todo lo que la rodea porque algo horrible le ha sucedido...? —fue a continuar, y esta vez fue el moreno frente a ella quien la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

—No, Mila, te equivocas —Yuuri organizó sus ideas tomando dos segundos y prosiguió—, una persona rota es aquella que ha derramado lagrimas, sí, pero es aquella que lo ha hecho tanto interna como externamente, durante semanas, meses o incluso años; una persona rota es aquella que no busca escape, porque ya ha aprendido y se ha acostumbrado a sufrir, lo ha asimilado y no siente necesidad de luchar contra ello; una persona rota es aquella que ya no siente ni amor ni aversión hacia nada, porque está tan vacía que todo le da igual... bien y mal, no le importa, no estará feliz, no se sentirá realizada y herirá a quienes le tienen estima porque... exactamente eso, está rota, y sus fragmentos desperdigados lastiman a todo aquel que hace hasta el más mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarla.

Con cada palabra que salía de labios del japonés, Mila iba abriendo más y más sus ojos, asombrada con las declaraciones contrarias y chocándose con una pared de culpa y arrepentimiento. Katsuki sufría de ansiedad, ¿no era así? Lo que podía conllevar a la depresión... Hablar de un tema como aquel con una persona con la condición de Yuuri debía ser cruel de su parte...

—Yuuri tampoco está roto —declaró, muy segura de sus palabras, deseando aunque fuese compensar un poquito del pésimo rato que debía estar haciendo pasar al moreno.

Y, para su sorpresa, Yuuri rio y le regaló una bonita sonrisa marca Katsuki.

—Ni tú ni yo estamos rotos, Mila —sonriendo un poco más, agregó:—, de hecho, nosotros dos podríamos considerarnos intáctos, justo ahora.

—Porque... —balbuceó Mila.

—Porque tenemos personas que nos quieren a quienes queremos, personas que amamos y que nos aman de regreso, personas que se preocupan por nosotros...

—Y por quienes nos preocupamos... —finalizó Mila, sonriendo cuando Yuuri asintió en su dirección.

—No estamos rotos —repitió Yuuri—, y sí llegáramos a sentirnos amenazados por la posibilidad, nuestros seres queridos estarán ahí para tendernos una mano. Ellos no nos dejarán caer, del mismo modo en que nosotros los sostendremos en cualquier momento de debilidad.

—De fragilidad...

La tetera se echó a chillar, expulsando vapor furiosamente por la boquilla e interrumpiendo la amena charla.

Yuuri se disculpó y fue a apagar la hornilla, preparando dos tazas de té y volviendo a la mesa con las mismas en mano, ofreciéndole azúcar de más a la pelirroja quien aceptó de lo más gustosa, riendo.

—Separados somos fuertes —dictó Mila.

—Juntos somos estables —recitó Yuuri.

—Si permanecemos juntos, seremos indestructibles —citaron ambos a una voz, se sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Mila dio el primer sorbito a la taza y se quemó, haciendo reír a Yuuri quince segundos antes de que la puerta principal se abriera, dando paso a Viktor, el mismo que fue recibido por su fiel compañero, su prometido poco después y la invitada de rojas hebras para finalizar.

—Yuuri no se durmió —declaró Mila—, tristemente.

—No tientes mi generosidad —bromeó Viktor, risueño, abrazando a Yuuri por la espalda.

Mila observó con una bonita sonrisa las manos juntas del par de prometidos y los anillos brillando en los dedos anulares correspondientes; solo para que su mirada bajara sin intención al vientre del moreno y notara algo que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. Estaba abultado...

Mila enarcó las cejas y sumó dos más dos, abriendo grande la boca.

Yuuri le lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a la chica que, o no era lo que ella creía, o Yuuri todavía no se lo decía a Viktor.

Mila apostó que era la segunda opción y rio por lo bajo.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede, Viktor —dijo la chica.

—No es nada —aseguró Nikiforov.

Los tres, y Makkachin, se adentraron en la cocina poco después y a Viktor se le preparó un té también.

Mila se relajó por entero en aquel ambiente cálido y familiar.

_Si permanecemos juntos, nos mantendremos intactos._

Guardó aquellas palabras junto a su corazón.

Intactos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
